


muzzled

by cosywoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (but light), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Come Eating, Degradation, Dehumanisation, Hair-pulling, M/M, Muzzles, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Play, Praise, Puppy Play, Subspace, Training, puppy space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosywoo/pseuds/cosywoo
Summary: Wooyoung breathes in as much as possible through his nose before San closes his airways with a strong pinch, leaving him to glower as Yunho stands and lifts the nightmare from the box; a black steel cage muzzle with a leather strap to be secured around the back of his head, complete with a ring gag to keep everything as uncomfortably close as possible.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	muzzled

**Author's Note:**

> happy wooyoung week! i started this before the big halloween crunch of 2020, heavily inspired by people in the old nsfw server. i love you guys very tenderly. take wooyoung being muzzled and trained as a sign of my undying passion. kisses from ur favourite wommy!

“What? So eager to open your mouth to bite, but you won’t when it isn’t for what you want?” San frowns, gripping a handful of Wooyoung’s hair and yanking it back, smirking at the whimper he lets out. For someone who’s been on his hands and knees for almost an hour, Wooyoung has an admirable dedication to playing the role of the world’s worst puppy, refusing every training prompt and smirking in defiance. 

He’s usually more of a kitten, but seeing Yunho training Jongho has presumably unlocked something in him, leading to this. He wiggles his hips, keeping his mouth defiantly shut as he glances between San and Yunho in the corner of the room, who’s wrapping a surprisingly nasty bite from Wooyoung. 

“He knows what’s coming, of course he isn’t going to open his mouth. Stupid mutt has one braincell left and it’s intent on being a little cunt,” Yunho snaps, sending shivers down Wooyoung’s spine at the venom in his tone. He’s right; Wooyoung saw the looming choice of punishment the second Yunho pulled the box out from beneath the bed, and there’s no way in hell he’s about to take it like a stupid pup. “Plug its nose. Let it struggle.”

Wooyoung breathes in as much as possible through his nose before San does as he’s told and closes his airways with a strong pinch, leaving him to glower as Yunho stands and lifts the nightmare from the box; a black steel cage muzzle with a leather strap to be secured around the back of his head, complete with a ring gag to keep everything as uncomfortably close as possible. 

He lasts until he feels Yunho swing a leg over him, resting just a little of his weight at Wooyoung’s lower back like he’s sitting on a large dog, making the muzzle  _ very _ much known as he rests it against his head, over where San’s other hand still keeps him looking up by the pull at his hair. 

When he lets go he tries his best to bite at San’s hand hard enough to shock things into his favour again, managing to sink his teeth into the fat of his palm for a whole second before San pulls back and slaps him.  _ Hard _ .

“Are they all this stupid?” San huffs from somewhere above Wooyoung as his head swims, ears ringing as the muzzle is slipped over his face, panting open mouthed and dumb and hissing when the ring of the gag settles between his lips, the heavy leather of the straps digging into the sides of his mouth. “Were you like this when you were being trained, Yunnie?”

“Takes a special kind of idiot to fight this hard. Poor thing doesn’t know what’s good for it,” Yunho is still seated at his lower back as he talks, pulling the strap through the buckle and securing it tightly around Wooyoung’s head, leaving him gagged and muzzled. He bites around the cold steel of the ring gag, growling and baring his teeth as much as he can manage. He clenches around the plug pressed inside him, huffing and trying his best to move from under Yunho. “I’m gonna have to tie its leash to the bed if it keeps this shit up, let it tire itself out. Pathetic.”

San taps at Wooyoung’s arm with his boot, tutting when he doesn’t move. “Maybe it’s confused. It looks dead behind the eyes, all it knows how to do is bark and bite,” he hums, raising his foot to rest the toe of his boot beneath Wooyoung’s chin, pushing his head up to make eye contact. “Do you know why you’re here, pup? Hm? Do you know what training is?” he asks like Wooyoung’s never heard words in his life, leaning down and pressing his boot against his throat to keep better balance. “You need to be  _ trained _ , pup. That’s why you’re muzzled, do you understand? Biting is  _ bad _ .”

Wooyoung growls again, seeing stars when the leash clipped to his collar is pulled at firmly, dragging him up and back close to Yunho, his lower back now free. He thrashes for a moment, his breath catching in his throat when the plug inside him is slowly pulled back before being pushed in once more. It goes  _ deep _ , one of those beaded ones that leaves him shuddering and needy as Yunho pulls again, easing the thickest bead out before pressing it in again, laughing at the whimper that escapes Wooyoung’s throat at the stretch and push. 

“You want something else in you?” Yunho purrs against the shell of his ear, pressing close enough that Wooyoung can feel how hard he is, his cock resting thick and hard through the fabric of his briefs against Wooyoung’s cheek. San’s long since moved away, giving Wooyoung the freedom to nod just a little in quiet defeat. His own erection aches, heavy and untouched, a thick silver ring keeping him from any unallowed release. “Pup, do you want something else in your greedy hole?”

The leash keeps him close, but somehow Wooyoung still feels too far from Yunho, leaning back and rolling his hips curiously, getting no satisfaction from the movement. “Of course it does, look at it. Like it’s in heat with how bad it wants a cock inside it,” San calls from the bed, drawing Wooyoung’s attention to how he’s looking through the box, slow and quiet but by no means discreet. Wooyoung burns all over, masking the need to whimper with another growl, albeit weaker than the ones before. San apparently picks up on that, snorting out a laugh and returning to kneel before Wooyoung with his hands behind his back. “I think you should fuck it if it finally performs a trick. Speak, pup.”

Wooyoung’s insides clench and twist, readying him to growl again in protest until Yunho’s hand moves from playing with the base of the plug, pushing his briefs down and moving to rest his cock between Wooyoung’s cheeks. His breath leaves his lungs, his brain suddenly wired to push back even if it won’t do anything, whining softly when the copious amount of lube still slicking his cheeks makes Yunho’s cock slide through the movement. 

His barely there satisfaction is cut short by a hand in his hair, yanking him back and flush against Yunho’s warm chest and making him yelp. “You know that command by now, don’t you pup? You want a reward, you need to be good and obey your masters,” Yunho says firmly, shaking Wooyoung in his grip. Wooyoung bites around the gag as it proves impossible to swallow effectively, spit pooling over the warming metal and down his chin, making him all the more embarrassed at how he’s fully in Yunho’s grasp, with San watching like he’s  _ disappointed _ . “Ask it again. I think it’s getting dumb.”

“Speak, pup.” San commands firmly, watching over Wooyoung as he pants and strains against the pull of the leash and at his hair, shying under his gaze. He clenches around the plug, only finding frustration when it gives him no satisfaction like he knows he could get from Yunho. The times him and Yunho have fucked have left him breathless and filled, something that he currently craves more than anything. “Come on. You speak, or you wait until the next time we offer you a reward. And I don’t know when that will be.”

Wooyoung twitches, whimpering when Yunho pulls just a little more at the leash, his cheeks burning when San cocks his head at the noise in what looks like approval. He pushes his hips back again, the soft noises of need continuing when Yunho rolls forward to meet his movements. He swallows his pride as the need to be fucked engulfs him, letting out a weak noise that he hopes sounds like a bark escape his lips. 

“What was that?” Yunho tuts, tightening his grip on Wooyoung’s hair and tugging to shake his head. “Are you trying? Pups don’t just whimper, do they? You can do better than that, come on. Speak up for your masters.”

A shrill, half whined ‘ _ arf _ ’ leaves his mouth along with a wave of conflicted shame, shaking a little as his obedience is rewarded. The hand in his hair softens, stroking gently over his scalp until he melts into the feeling, eyelids heavy as he blinks. He drifts for a moment, buzzing all over and whining as the petting stops, panting open mouthed and desperate when the cage muzzle is carefully eased off him.

“Speak,” San commands again, smirking when Wooyoung repeats the noise and stroking over his hair and cheek, cooing when Wooyoung leans into his actions. “It knows how to be good after all, hm? Think I should put another muzzle on it, or will it behave without one?”

Wooyoung moves to beg otherwise, gasping and shaking when Yunho starts easing the plug out bead by bead, the hand holding the leash easing to allow him back on all fours. “I think it still needs a muzzle, it’s learning. Might start biting again if it feels lucky,” Yunho says calmly, tutting when Wooyoung whines and clenches desperately around the last beads, suddenly empty and aching. Yunho pulls at the leash again, prompting for Wooyoung to kneel up again. “Stay still, pup. Be good.”

It’s a simple instruction, but Wooyoung buzzes nonetheless as San lifts another muzzle to his face, less aggressive looking than the cage. This one is smooth leather, fitting snug and close over the bottom half of Wooyoung’s face, with little steel rods over his mouth to allow easier breathing. It fastens tighter than the cage had, making him whimper softly when San holds his face in his hands. “There we go, much better. Hold it still for a second, hm?” San asks, moving back for a moment when Yunho holds his hips firmly. 

A close, gripping wetness envelopes Wooyoung’s cock, leaving him gasping and whining as he tries to thrust up into the feeling, choking on a sob as he finds he can’t move against Yunho’s grip. Words don’t come, instead he gives in to the need to whimper as the toy is moved slowly over his aching cock, only serving to further the fuzziness in his mind. 

“Pup?” Yunho says from behind him, harsh tone gone in favour of his usual gentle voice, pressing a kiss to the nape of Wooyoung’s neck as the head of his cock drags over Wooyoung’s hole. “You can still say colours, alright? Can you give me one now?”

“Green,” Wooyoung breathes without hesitation, his eyes watering as he feels the slow press of Yunho’s cock, whining as he’s held in place and fucked into slowly. San takes the leash from Yunho’s grip, coaxing for Wooyoung to return to his hands and knees and cooing praise when he does, still moving the toy on his cock until he sobs shallowly. 

“It sounds so pretty,” San says softly, smiling effortlessly when Wooyoung lets out another shuddering yap and pressing a kiss to his temple, pausing his moving of the toy on his cock when Yunho rolls his hips forwards. He bottoms out with relative ease on his part, leaving Wooyoung shaking as he gets accustomed to the pleasant stretch, clenching around his cock and drooling before he can realise he’s doing it. “See, pup? Isn’t it so nice to be good and behave, hm? Keep it up and I’ll take the ring off. Paw, pup.”

Instincts lift Wooyoung’s hand, pawing lightly at San’s outstretched palm and not caring to register the leash very much within his grasp, panting and whining when Yunho starts fucking slowly into him. He pushes back as much as he can, eyes widening when his hips are squeezed in short warning before Yunho draws back, a shrill yap leaving his throat as the eldest thrusts harshly into him.

“God, it’s such a needy little bitch,” Yunho grunts, fucking into Wooyoung a few more times before pausing his hips, buried full to the hilt and leaving Wooyoung to squirm in desperation, made even worse by San twisting the toy slowly over his cock. He shudders, his elbows threatening to buckle when Yunho delivers a harsh slap to his ass and grips, yelping and whimpering when his head is pulled back by a grip at his hair. “You know how to beg like a good pup, right? Did your empty little head retain that training?”

Wooyoung nods against the grip at his hair, whimpering as he’s half pulled back up, lifting his hands from the floor and batting weakly at the air. His brain fails him on exactly how he’d been instructed to do it, acting purely on instinct as he whines softly, gazing at San with wide wet eyes as he pouts behind the muzzle. 

“Silly pup doesn’t remember,” San tuts softly, sliding the toy from Wooyoung’s cock after a few more pumps and discarding it in favour of cradling his face. Wooyoung shudders, still whining as he’s kept in suspense, clenching around Yunho’s cock in the hope it might encourage him to move. “So cute when you try to wrap your head around being good. You just don’t know how, do you? Poor puppy only knows how to be bad.”

Something about San’s tone sets something off in Wooyoung’s insides, shaking his head desperately against the grip and his hands and whimpering as tears spill over and down his cheeks when he blinks. “N-nngh...” he tries to insist, the words getting lost somewhere in his throat as he sniffles and whines, holding San’s gaze despite the growing shame in his belly. “I- hnn...”

“It’s alright, pup. Don’t try to talk, we all know you’re too stupid to get any big words out. Puppies don’t talk, do they?” San shakes his head, smiling when Wooyoung copies his action, cut short by Yunho rolling his hips slowly, his attention immediately shifting to the building need. His eyelids flutter, yelping when San moves a hand down to wrap around his cock and thumbing over his slit as Yunho draws back. “Do you think it deserves to get off now? I think begging will take another session, but it almost managed it.”

Yunho hums softly as he ponders over it, barely moving his hips and just driving Wooyoung’s need further, moving the hand that isn’t in his hair to play idly with the thick ring. “Hm, we can give it a chance to show it’s got a little self control. Pup, San is going to take the ring off. You aren’t allowed to cum until we tell you, though, understand?” he says slowly, moving his hand for San to ease the ring off when Wooyoung nods, his hands still balled into fists and held to his chest. “Down, pup.”

Wooyoung complies with a tug at his leash, moving to plant his hands back down and whimpering when Yunho pushes him further, pressing between his shoulder blades until his chest presses against the floor, his cheek resting against the thick fluff of the rug. The angle is enough for him to shake, already feeling Yunho deeper inside him and gasping raggedly when he grips his hips, finally starting to fuck him again. 

The knowledge that he’s supposed to hold himself from releasing until allowed works against him quickly, made infinitely worse by how Yunho spares him no mercy, wasting no time in thrusting like Wooyoung is just a toy for him to use. San rests a hand at his head, pressing firm enough to keep his face against the rug when he tries to move up. Yunho’s cock has always made him dizzy in the best way, but there’s something about how he fucks when he’s mad that makes his whole body sing. 

His orgasm stays too close for his liking, making him pant and whimper every time Yunho’s cock drags over his prostate, trying to push back into his thrusting and yelping when it only serves to drive him harder and deeper. Pleasure overtakes his already fuzzed out brain, his eyes glossing over as San pets a hand through his hair, tugging ever so gently as Wooyoung settles his paws against the floor, letting his instincts slip over him as he whines and pushes back and up. Yunho fills him so blissfully, keeping a tight grip at him and pulling him back into every thrust, leaving him trembling.

Wooyoung’s mouth falls open as far as the muzzle will allow, panting with his tongue lolling out against the warming metal rods as Yunho’s thrusts start faltering, sporadic as he grunts needily. He clenches, gasping and yapping when he’s pulled back harshly, eyes fluttering closed as he feels the familiar warmth of Yunho’s release, going fully slack in his grasp when he rocks slowly inside Wooyoung, rolling his hips through his orgasm. 

“Pup, look at the mess you made,” San tuts as he lets up on the pressure against Wooyoung’s head, prompting him to look down. Despite him trying, Wooyoung feels like he’s moving through syrup, thick and slow and too much to bother with after a moment, content with the feeling of being full and the soft fluff of the rug beneath his cheek. “Jesus, is it that far out already? Come on, pup, look. Do you even realise what you did?”

Words fail Wooyoung as he tries to ask, pouting when all that comes from his mouth is a tapered off whine, giving in when Yunho pulls out of him and drags him back. He’s moved to his hands and knees, barely given time to keep himself up on his shaking limbs, whole body vibrating through a thrum of pleasure. 

“Look, pup. That’s yours.”

Yunho’s voice is stern, prompting Wooyoung to follow his master’s pointing and blinking rapidly when he sees a small mess of release over the rug. “Didn’t you listen when we told you to wait for permission, silly pup?” San asks, his tone full of disappointment that makes Wooyoung’s heart sink. He glances up with wide eyes, clenching around air and sniffling when San doesn’t immediately concede. “You disobeyed. Clean it up like a good pup.”

Patient fingers work the muzzle open and off, leaving Wooyoung to pant openly as he lowers himself to the floor, licking at the dampened fluff and whimpering as he feels the slow, wet drip from his hole each time he clenches. The same thick fingers gather the trail and press back at his hole pressing three in easily and stroking slowly over his velvety walls. His tongue doesn’t do much in the way of cleaning, but the steady repeating of lick, lick, lick makes him feel even deeper in his haze of comfort, whimpering softly when Yunho presses lightly over his prostate. 

“Good pup,” Yunho praises, chuckling softly at the yap of excitement that leaves Wooyoung at his words, lapping desperately at the now clear patch of rug, wiggling his hips a little and jolting at the roll of Yunho’s fingers over all too sensitive nerves. “Such a pretty little thing, you know your place now, don’t you? Not gonna bite?”

Wooyoung shakes his head quickly, whining when his leash is pulled but moving with it all the same, shuddering when Yunho’s fingers are replaced by the beaded plug. He settles to sit back on his knees when prompted, gaze focusing on San’s cock before him, now free from his jeans and briefs and hard. He keens, straining against the leash in an attempt to lick once again and panting when he can’t reach, tongue lolling out of his lips in wait.

“Be good and patient, pup. Can you do that for me?” San says smoothly, stepping forwards when Wooyoung nods and sits back, waiting patiently as Yunho pets over his hair slowly. He wraps a hand around the base of his cock, close enough to rub slowly over Wooyoung’s cheek before resting his cock against his waiting tongue, laughing cruelly when a tear spills over as he stays still and desperate to fill his mouth. “It looks so pretty all dumb like this. Needy little pup knows it needs to be good to get its reward, hm?”

Time loses its structure the second Wooyoung feels his own spit drip down his chin and to his thighs, again dragged under the honey sweet haze of obedience as San and Yunho share a kiss over him. Their words fade to muffled noise, his mind too drawn to the pull at his collar, the strokes to his scalp, the weight against his tongue. His eyes fall closed, his whole body swimming when San rests his hands at Wooyoung’s temples and pushes slowly into his mouth, tapping at his jaw in wordless permission for him to close around his cock and suck. 

His body quivers as he hollows his cheeks, not caring to even pay attention to the noises that stir and bloom from him, focusing instead on being as good a hole as he can be for San to use, sucking slowly when he draws his hips back and relenting when he thrusts forwards. He drools again the second San pulls all the way out, tongue lolling out and waiting to welcome his cock once more, eyes fluttering behind his lids. 

San taps his cock slowly against Wooyoung’s tongue before fucking his mouth again, Yunho’s grip in his hair keeping his head steady when San starts getting rougher. Wooyoung eases up his attempts to hollow and suck as he sinks further into submission, his eyes rolling back as San’s cock nudges the back of his throat with each thrust, his insides coiling deliciously at the feeling of being kept in his place; a good and warm set of holes to fuck; a pretty puppy to be used. 

He swallows eagerly the second he feels the warmth of San’s release against the back of his throat, not trying to chase when he pulls back and instead waiting open mouthed for him to finish, panting hard and ragged as his cheeks and lips and tongue are painted, barely flinching when some lands at his lashes. More words come from above him, only registering the ones he really needs to hear, “ _ good puppy _ ” and “ _ so well behaved _ ” and “ _ such a pretty, good pup _ ”. He shakes through it, relieved when the grip becomes petting again, fussing, sweet touches.

Somehow he ends up in overwhelming warmth, registering it as bathwater shortly before he’s again moved and dried and held so close, allowed to nuzzle close and vibrate through every step of gentleness. More warmth comes soon after, though dry and soft and closer than ever as he lays between burning hot bodies, kept safe between them as his brain crawls back from the depths of sweet puppy fuzziness.

“Hi there, sweetheart,” Yunho says gently, a smile pulling at his lips when Wooyoung whines softly and presses his face against his chest, giving him a gentle squeeze to his waist. “We lost you for a little while there, hm? Can you give me a colour, baby?”

“Green,” Wooyoung’s voice sounds foreign to his own ears when he speaks, meek and crackly from disuse. He flushes, wiggling to settle comfortably and rubbing his cheek against Yunho’s pectoral, drifting for a moment as the world settles around him inch by inch. He’s in bed, sandwiched by San and Yunho, close and safe and good. “It was a good... um. Being lost. It felt good, thank you. Really good.”

“You took to it so well, sweetheart,” San praises softly from behind him, pressing sweet kisses to the nape of his neck and cooing gently when his words earn a shudder of joy. “I’m glad to know you’re still bratty even when you’re a pup, though. I think I’d be suspicious if you were just blindly obedient. Little pup likes being trained~”

“M’just not a pushover,” Wooyoung quips, smirking when both men laugh at his insistence at having some form of the upper hand. He clenches idly around nothing, only mildly upset when he finds that the plug is gone from inside him, immediately sated by squeezes and kisses and tender touches. “How long was I out?”

“Uh. About an hour, I think?” Yunho decides, kissing the top of Wooyoung’s head when he groans and rubbing slowly over his back. “You’re all good, managed to get you to eat some apple slices. You’ll just have to have a good breakfast to make up for things, because it’s bedtime for you, hm?”

A yawn stops Wooyoung from protesting, stretching slowly through it and groaning as his limbs ache through it. “M’not making it,” he huffs, letting his head fall against the pillow and closing his eyes. San starts a slow rub at the back of his neck, sending his body into a state of liquid bliss as he melts under his touch. He falls asleep warm and content, secure between both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [come get funky on twitter!](http://twitter.com/gaywooyoungie) and stream serendipity for me!


End file.
